twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Digit Shine
Purple/ Cyan |mane = Maneless; Silver Tail |coat = Light Blue |cutie mark = |twitter = MLP_DigitShine |timezone = UTC -5/UTC -4 (DST) }} Digit Shine is a unicorn who hails from Appleanta and uses her magic to help her think faster, an ability she uses most whilst programming and building computers. She wears a shawl representing her damehood to Princess Luna, which replaced a magical bandanna bestowed upon her by the Princess, herself https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/77233094599516160. She reveres Luna much more than Celestia, and will, in fact, treat Luna as the only real princess. Second only to the princess of the night, to her, is Rainbow Dash, whom she has revered as a heroine since she lived in Appleanta. She currently lives in an apartment above the Hay Café. Personality Aside from her extreme fanfoal attitude and respectful reverence of Luna and Rainbow Dash, Digit is a relatively normal pony. A bit nerdy, albeit, and enjoys the odd salt lick and sugar water (but who doesn't?), but overall a nice, fun-loving, and nerdy pony. She tends to address everyone with their titles, which is probably a manifestation of her tendency to be modest. For instance, she calls Twilight Sparkle "Miss Twilight", and Alberio "Sir Alberio". Despite her apparent nerdiness, or perhaps due to its implicit introversion, Digit is extremely poorly versed in pop culture and the world around her, in general. For instance, if a popular event is happening in Ponyville, such as the Fall Festival, Digit is very likely to not know about it. Background Not much is known about Digit's adventures in Appleanta other than that whatever she did (probably programming-related), it left her with enough bits to live in Ponyville for a couple years without an income. Skills As alluded to above, Digit's special talent is problem-solving, especially when computer programming. She is proficient at programming punch-card computers that can process up to 8 bits. Her computer is one of two in Ponyville, the other being that of Twilight Sparkle in the Treebrary basement. She is rather enthusiastic in most facets of her life, including a moment when she created Equestria's first electronic mailing system (between her computer and Twilight's).https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/100763151116677121 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/100765840282103808 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/100766122315497472 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/100766129714249729 Accomplishments Digit invented the game Pac-Pony, which is played much like Pac-man, but in black-and-white and without the ghosts. It is presented in a game cabinet, but the actual computing is done remotely, so it has to be wired to a full-size computer that is running the game program.https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168526917690064896 https://twitter.com/#!/mlp_twilight/status/168527894912581632 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168528455888158720 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168528700743225344 https://twitter.com/#!/mlp_twilight/status/168529008135380992 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168531081627308033 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168529375090851841 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168529555169091584 https://twitter.com/#!/mlp_twilight/status/168530574586281985 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/168530876651675648 It has recently garnered attention from Game Center DX's patrons and they want to have it in their venuehttps://twitter.com/#!/mlp_Rosalyn/status/169182498411126785 https://twitter.com/#!/mlp_Rosalyn/status/169185498013765632 Digit Shine is a dame as of July 7th, 2013https://twitter.com/mlp_Luna/status/353992251271151618 https://twitter.com/mlp_Luna/status/353992354765602816 https://twitter.com/mlp_Luna/status/353992860619636736 https://twitter.com/mlp_Luna/status/353993011769786369 Occupation Digit is currently working as a staff member at the Game Center.https://twitter.com/#!/mlp_Rosalyn/status/170341422195679232 https://twitter.com/#!/mlp_Rosalyn/status/170341461559226369 https://twitter.com/#!/MLP_DigitShine/status/170341742074281984 Plotlines Vote for Sole Ruler Knight to Princess Luna Relationships *Alberio - Friend, formerly Squire to *Applejack - happy acquaintance *Cherry - Close friend *Full-Bloom - Close Friend *Ginger Snaps - Fillyfriend *Ian - Friend *Lemony and her clone - Friends *Lil Bit - Sister *Luna - Dame to *Rosalyn - Friend, colleague *Tailsin Quatermane - Friend *Twilight Sparkle - Friend About the Player Digit is played by Supuhstar (AKA Kyli), and has an account of the same name on Twitter, Wikia, and many other sites. She is from Georgia, and this character is a blend of a Mary Sue and what she believes would be a believable background or secondary character, insofar as both she and digit love to program, albeit in different media. The similarities end around there, as Digit has her own personality, which is merely based on Kyli's general bubbliness. Kyli also plays Lil Bit. References Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters